Always Pink, Never Gentle
by Kasanelover
Summary: Leo is very loyal and kind to every Pokémon he meets. But one Pokémon takes it just a bit too far...I own Leo HOWEVER I do not own the Snubbull species, nor do I own the other Pokémon in this story.


**I was driven to do this by music and a little TV...mostly music. XD**

Leo was a fierce fighter despite his small size but, like most Snubbulls, he had a sweet heart and perferred peace over war. But if he needed to, he will go beserk and attack enemies with various powerful moves, even moves that no Snubbull in existance could learn. He was very unique for a little guy.

Today, he decided to go for a walk on his own. His trainer was busy taking care of her many elderly Mews and simply had no time to be with him today. He wasn't able to help because every Mew that saw him would be scared and almost have a heart attack. One actually _did_ have a heart attack but eventually pulled through thanks to a Blissey, Audino, and Musharna. So it was best that he'd go on his own.

During Leo's walk throughout the Kalos region, a Houndour jumped from the bushes and landed in front of him on all four paws. It stared at him, assuming he was a she.

"Hey tuts." The Houndour said, though it sounded like a bark to human ears.

Soon, a female walked behind the Houndour and picked it up.

"There you are, my wittle doggy!" She said.

"At least I'm not called "doggy" by my master." Leo said, though it only came out as barking to human ears.

The Houndour widen his eyes. It then thought for a moment before growling at Leo.

"You little runt." He said.

The girl put the Houdour down and patted his head.

"Aaww, it looks like Doggy wants to play with the wittle Snubbull! Wanna play with him, Doggy?" She asked.

"Oh, we're _not_ playing." The Houdour replied.

The little girl didn't know what the Houndour said and assumed it wanted to play with Leo. She grinned and removed her hand from the Houndour's head.

"Go and play, Doggy!"

The Houndour growled at Leo before lunging towards him. It used Bite on Leo's head and put its paws over Leo's eyes. Leo pushed off the Houndour and beat it repeatedly with his stubby paws.

The girl assumed they were playing in a funny way. She smiled and shrugged.

"Okay Doggy, I'm going back home~! I'll be waiting outside the front door if you need me! Bye!" And with that, the girl skipped away, singing "lalalalala" and humming the whole way.

Leo and the Houndour had a staring showdown before lunging at each other. The Houdour tried to rip off the light blue "collar" around Leo's neck but Leo used Flash before the Houndour could, blinding it momentarily. It stumbled away from Leo and shook his head. Leo took the oppurtunity to use Dazzling Gleam on the Houndour, making the Houndour bounce back.

"You runt." The Houndour said lowly.

Leo used Sludge Bomb on the Houndour, covering the Houndour in muck and grime.

"Yuck!" The Houndour said.

"There's more where that came from!" Leo said.

Leo began to form another ball of sludge. Before it could form completely form, the Houndour pounced Leo. Unfortunately for it, it got covered in more muck and grime.

"Ew!"

Leo pushed the Houndour off and summoned a minature thunder cloud over the Houndour's head.

"...are you serious?! You think a tiny cloud is gonna hurt me?!" The Houndour swatted the thunder cloud with its paw.

Soon, thunderbolts began to hit the Houndour.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Make it stop!" The Houndour began to run away from the thunder cloud but the thunder cloud followed it where it went.

"Make me." Leo said.

The Houndour glared at Leo and used Flamethrower on him, leaving a burn on Leo's right paw. It left a stinging pain.

"Ouch."

"Now make the stupid cloud go away!"

"No."

"Do it or I bite you!"

"Go ahead, I'll just shock you some more."

Leo and the Houndour had yet another staring showdown. It lasted longer then the first time. The thundercloud that was over the Houndour's head soon began to fade.

"Are you done yet?" Leo asked.

"Hell no." The Houndour replied.

The Houndour lunged towards Leo and prepared to bite him once more. Leo narrowed his eyes and used Protect, making the Houndour hit the shield that protected Leo instead of Leo himself. The Houndour slowly slid off the shield.

"I'm not stupid. And don't forget the little cloud on your head."

The Houndour looked up, only to see the little thunder cloud Leo summoned was still above its head. It was much larger and darker than before. It whimpered as it stared at it.

"You have 5 seconds or I will shock you to paralyis."

The Houndour didn't want to back down, seeing as though Leo was anything but intimidating but it didn't want to be shocked again. It soon sat down and looked at the dirt beneath it's feet.

"...fine..." It said under it's breath.

Leo immediently made the cloud go away and walked away, leaving the Houndour to mourn over its lost.

"And if you try to mess with me again, I'll make sure you don't get back up. _Permanetly_."

The Houndour whimpered and even howled before running back to his trainer in fear.

Leo smirked as he walked. Sure, he was cute and adorable and a very nice Snubbull. But he's never afraid to attack anyone.

**I think it took me about a month to finish this...a well spent month for me! XD I caught Leo in Sinnoh and transferred him to X and Y, where I trained him and didn't evolve him until he was Lv. 51. So, by the time he was Lv. 52, he was a Granbull. :3**


End file.
